Power Tires/Gallery/1
Prologue: The Race to Lava Island S4E10 Race to Lava Island starting line.png S4E10 Pickle singing.png S4E10 Pickle ends his song.png S4E10 Joe and Gus stare at Pickle.png S4E10 Joe and Gus cheer.png S4E10 Pickle "Racers to the starting line".png S4E10 Pickle watches the racers arrive.png S4E10 Trucks lining up.png S4E10 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E10 Blaze "All right team".png S4E10 AJ and Gabby are ready.png S4E10 Blaze "One of the biggest, craziest races".png S4E10 Jungle on jumbotron.png S4E10 Bridge on jumbotron.png S4E10 Finish line on jumbotron.png S4E10 Lava island on jumbotron.png S4E10 Almost all racers lined up.png S4E10 Crusher pushing past the racers.png S4E10 Blaze "Looks like we're both racing".png S4E10 Crusher "You'll never beat me to Lava Island".png S4E10 Crusher making a lava pun.png S4E10 Pickle announces the race start.png S4E10 Racers tense up.png S4E10 Tell Blaze to start.png|Let's tell Blaze when it's time to start. (Again?) S4E10 Light is red.png|On Your Marks... When the light turns green, say "Go!" S4E10 Light turns yellow.png|Get Set... S4E10 Light turns green.png|Go! S4E10 Racers start the Race to Lava Island.png S4E10 Racers head into the distance.png Popped tires S4E10 Racers entering the jungle.png S4E10 Racers enter the first turn.png S4E10 Blaze passing the other trucks.png S4E10 Racers pass the camera.png S4E10 Blaze and Crusher neck and neck.png S4E10 Crusher sees Blaze pass him.png S4E10 Blaze in the lead.png S4E10 Blaze reaches a rocky cliff.png S4E10 Falling logs.png|Oh no! An avalanche of falling logs? S4E10 Gabby "Watch out!".png S4E10 Blaze dodges the logs.png S4E10 Blaze inadvertently hops on a log.png S4E10 Log rolls Blaze toward a cliff.png S4E10 Blaze about to fall.png S4E10 Blaze sliding down the rock hill.png|WHOA!!! S4E10 Blaze can't stop.png S4E10 Blaze reaches a cactus patch.png|Look out! Cactus! (Wait, someone else once fallen and hit the cactus before...) S4E10 Blaze drives uncontrollably through the cactus.png S4E10 Blaze finally stops.png|"Blaze, are you alright?" S4E10 Blaze "I think so".png|"Phew. I think so." S4E10 Blaze's tires deflate.png|"Uh-oh! But look! Your tires are going flat!" S4E10 Blaze with flat tires.png S4E10 Gabby "They must have popped".png|"They must have popped on all those sharp plants!" S4E10 Blaze showing his flat tires.png|"I can't drive if my tires are flat!" S4E10 Crusher mocking Blaze.png|"Awwwww, your tires are popped? Boo-hoo, Blaze! I guess you can't win the race, now!" S4E10 Crusher "But I can".png|"Ooh! But I'' can!" (Grr!) Power Tires!/Bouncing Power S4E10 Blaze can't drive.png S4E10 Blaze won't give up.png S4E10 Gabby has an idea.png S4E10 Blaze "Make new tires?".png S4E10 AJ "We can build special tires".png S4E10 Gabby "Tires that can do amazing things".png S4E10 Diagram of truck with yellow tires.png S4E10 Diagram of truck with purple tires.png S4E10 Diagram of truck with star tires.png S4E10 Diagram of truck with giant tires.png S4E10 Blaze "With tires like that".png S4E10 AJ "Let's get building".png S4E10 Gabby assembling the outer rim.png S4E10 AJ adds the second half of the outer rim.png S4E10 Screw being drilled in.png S4E10 Gabby rolling the outer rim.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby construct the treads.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby putting the hubcap in place.png S4E10 Gabby locks in the hubcap.png S4E10 Gabby adds the center cap.png S4E10 Gabby presents Blaze's new Power Tires.png S4E10 Blaze admires the Power Tires.png S4E10 AJ "Get back up to the racetrack".png S4E10 Gabby "Let's give them Bouncing Power".png S4E10 Cliff.png S4E10 Blaze ready for Bouncing Power.png S4E10 Power Tires changing.png|Bouncing Power! S4E10 Blaze starts bouncing.png S4E10 Power Tires with Bouncing Power.png S4E10 Blaze "Now hang on".png S4E10 Blaze bounces back up the mountain.png S4E10 Blaze boucing and flipping.png S4E10 Blaze reaches the top.png S4E10 Gabby "We're back in the race".png S4E10 Other racers far ahead.png S4E10 Blaze "We can still catch up".png S4E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shout "Power Tires!".png|Power tires! Burn Rubber! S4E10 Blaze drives across the rest of the rock mountain.png S4E10 Blaze climbing a log ramp.png S4E10 Blaze jumps over fallen columns.png|Bouncing Power again! S4E10 Blaze jumps over more fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze passed all the fallen columns.png S4E10 Blaze reaching a cave.png S4E10 Blaze revs up.png S4E10 Blaze in a dark cave.png S4E10 Trucks bump into each other in the dark.png S4E10 Blaze gets Light Power.png|Light Power! S4E10 Blaze's slow motion jump.png S4E10 Trucks watching Blaze leave.png S4E10 Blaze makes it out of the tunnel.png S4E10 Blaze reaching another rock hill.png S4E10 More falling logs.png S4E10 Logs rolling toward the racers.png S4E10 Blaze sees the trucks in danger.png S4E10 Blaze gets Cutting Power.png|Cutting Power! S4E10 Blaze cutting another log.png S4E10 Blaze driving up the rock hill.png S4E10 Blaze flipping by the sun.png 'To return to the Power Tires episode summary, click here.''' Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries